The Terrorist's Car
The Terrorist's Car is the third chapter of Season One. This chapter marks the first appearance of the main antagonist, Muhammad Praveen. And also the first appearance of Micah and Edgar Swann, identical twins. The chapter is mainly set in a library and it is when Ezra's dreams get worse. Dane only makes a cameo in this chapter. Read Just as Ezra got a glimpse of the parked car, it drove off, he knew something was at play here and he wondered if whether he was dreaming or not. But it was then when Ezra understood what was going on, he realised that he was in a dream, and he had to wake himself up. He quickly thought of a basic technique that Dane told him to wake yourself up in a dream. He quickly opened his draw and pulled out his knife. He then sat himself down and poked the knife hard into his thigh. Suddenly, the pain anguished! To which he grunted. But nothing changed other than blood leaking from his leg, he could feel the pain, but he then realised that he wasn’t in a dream. He then wondered if the car he saw was the one that hit him in his “dream,” and it was just his eyes playing with him. He then decided to think about the film he recently saw with Dane, the film was Inception. He thought of how they referenced that one cannot remember when a dream started. He first reflected on everything that had happened in his day, after he woke up in Miss Tanen’s classroom. He reflected upon his encounter with Pete, and when he dosed off before his father collected him. After telling himself that the previous events weren’t a dream, he then thought of the car incident, but he didn’t remember leaving the classroom before getting hit by the car, that confirmed that it was a dream. “Argghh!!,” he screamed at all this confusion. And on top of all this, he remembered that he had a numeracy test tomorrow, so he had to visit the library to study, but he knew that the library closed at 6, so he knew that he had to get an early night in so he could get up early the next day. That night, Ezra dreamt of being in the library before the car he has been seeing arrived and a terrorist with a gun walked out of it, into the library. He pointed his sniper at him and shot him. The sound of the bullet woke him up from his dream. He then turned to his alarm clock and saw that it was 5 in the morning. Luckily, the library opened in an hour. He quickly got changed out of his PJs into his regular clothes before putting a black coat on due to the morning weather. He ran to the local library, which was located down the road from his school. As he entered the hallway where you can find everything you can possibly read, the place was almost deserted. The only people that were there was the librarian, Mrs Hardwick, who is as boring as numeracy itself, and two identical twins, called Edgar and Micah, who were as weird as Dane’s artworks. Ezra couldn’t think due to his lack of sleep, his tiredness made him dose off a bit, he suddenly realised that he needed to wake himself up. He knew that the thing that had always kept him awake was humour, so he needed to be told a joke. He knew that the people as the library were as bad as making jokes as joke books but he was panicking and he quickly decided to ask the twins. “Hey Micah, give me your best joke!” Micah looked at him with confusion, but instead of asking why, he just gave a big dumb smile before saying, “0+0 put it to 1 the first one and keep the second one 0. Thanks again if not keep it like 0+0 hope you be on my side!!” But then Edgar elbowed him and vowed, “That’s not a joke stupid! This is a joke, if Lancelot had wings everyone would be flying to KFC! Get it!?” Suddenly, Edgar had burst out laughing loudly at his own joke. Ezra gave a scarce smile, before asking the librarian. “Hey miss, could you tell me your best joke!” Mrs Hardwick then smiled and gave Ezra a long and complicated joke; Ezra couldn’t remember a word of it! But Mrs Hardwick was having the time of her life laughing. Ezra now knew that jokes wouldn’t keep him awake, before he then realised that he shouldn’t be horsing around, instead, doing what he came for! He then parked himself down and pulled out a text book from a nearby shelf before opening up to his chapter, Chapter 37.5. Ezra couldn’t concentrate on his maths; instead, he focused on invigorating himself to stay awake, before everything then got all blurry. As he was walking towards Micah and Edgar in need of a pencil or another writing tool, due to himself needing to write down something, a car parked just in front of the library. It took a while for Ezra to identify, but Ezra noticed that it was the same black sedan that hit him in his first dream, the one he saw before stabbing himself, and the one that he saw in last night in his dream. Ezra turned his head towards the glass door, as the door of the car opened, when a tall, stocky young man with fairly dark skin and black hair, the man stepped out of the car. The man was looking eerily at his surroundings before he pulled out a sniper. The man was armed, and he walked straight into the library. Ezra was startled and couldn’t think to run or hide, he just sat there and stared at the man, in shock. The man pulled the handle of the sniper to his face and aimed an aiming red laser light at Ezra, suddenly he heard, BANG! Ezra woke up in shock at the library, he had had the dream he had last night. He was breathing heavily, but at this time, more people had arrived in the library and it was no longer deserted. He then felt somewhat of embarrassment, before innocently looking away. He then checked the time and saw that it was 9:30am! School had started half an hour ago! He had to run! He forgot about the text book and just sprinted out of the library. He ran as fast as he could up the street and entered the school. He quickly ran into the classroom and saw, not Mr Ignatius, the Maths teacher, it was surprisingly Miss Tanen. Before Ezra could ask what she was doing there, Miss Tanen beat him to words, she said, “Sit down Ezra! I don’t want to hear it!” Ezra, who was completely clueless, sat down next to Dane without a word. Miss Tanen began speaking in her harsh voice, “today, I am here to announce that you have a new student in your class, his name is Muhammad Praveen.” Suddenly a boy who looked old for his age stepped into the classroom, everyone began clapping at the new student. Ezra looked shocked at the horror, as it was the man from his dream. Muhammad looked at Ezra and smirked at him. Characters *Ezra White *Muhammad Praveen (introduction) *Micah Swann (introduction) *Edgar Swann (introduction) *Mrs. Hardwick *Miss Tanen *Dane Young (cameo) Trivia *The 'joke' that Micah Swann said (0+0 put it to 1 the first one and keep the second one 0. Thanks again if not keep it like 0+0 hope you be on my side!!) came from a fail attempt of persuasion from a user on Merlin Wiki, Kellyanne. Category:Season One Category:By Alfons